My Lethal Deadly Valentine/Transcript
This is the script for the Luigifan00001 Holiday Special, My Lethal Deadly Valentine. Script Episode starts off with Aviator narrating while two Red Koopa Troopas are on the screen. Aviator (Offscreen): Ah, yes folks. It's that time of year again. The time that we know the month of February as Valentine's Day. The scene cuts from the two Koopa Troopas to Charizard and Ridley. Aviator (Offscreen): We could also burden it as the week before Valentine's Day, cause see folks, it's not even the fourteenth yet. The screen cuts again to Ivysaur and Squirtle on a stack of books. Squirtle: Yeah, you show that Ridley who's boss! Ivysaur: Uh... You are aware they aren't fighting, right? Squirtle: Yeah, I know... Ridley: You wanna know why I'm gonna like you? You don't know why I wanna like you. Charizard: I think I should. Ridley: Alrighty, then. The next scene shows Olimar on a large stack of Pikmin. Olimar: Come on ladies, who wants to be with me? I'm a gardener. Louie: My, my. That's a lot of Pikmins you got there, Olimar. Olimar: Louie, go away. Our next area shows Ganondorf and Palutena in a single room, with the Pikachu evolution line watching (plus another Pikachu). Ganondorf: *nervous* Um... I've got power... Beyond... Immense... Belief! And, um... Yeah. I mean... Pichu: HA! Look at ol' Ganondorf! This is gonna SUCK! Palutena: I'll be sure to purify you. Ganondorf: *spinning* Hahahahaha... It worked. Pichu: NERHNERHNERHNERHNERH Pikachu: Ha! Pikachus one, Pichu zero. Raichu: Oh my ughhh... Three Shy Guys are seen near some flower pots. 'Shy Guy #1: Aw man, I don't wanna do this! Shy Guy #2: Neither do I! Blooper #1: Excuse us, gentlemen. But would you be interested in participating in out super extreme Valentine's Day hentai? The shy guys huddle up eachother and and shy away from it. Blooper #2: Perhaps we were too blunt about it? Blooper #1: That's preposterous, we are the most secure people we know! Once again, it cuts to a Murkrow and Misdreavus passing along saying their names once, and then to Meta Knight and Specter Knight. ' Meta Knight: And what are you doing up here? Specter Knight: I'm lamenting on how stupid this holiday is. Meta Knight: ...Really? Specter Knight: I'M SO LONELY. Meta Knight: I wouldn't be so sure about that. Remember, there are always those that can pull your heartstrings. *flies off* Specter Knight: What? Suddenly, multiple Banettes drop from the sky, one by one. 'Banette #1: One of us. Banette #2: One of us. Banette #3: One of us. Banette #4: One of us. All Banettes: Myeheheheheh... Specter Knight: Help. ???: Clear the way, boys! This stage is reserved for a puppet master... Specter Knight: Uh-oh. The screen cuts again to Wario, who is looking sad and down in the dumps. '''Wario: *sigh* It's this Holiday once again. It always makes me upset. Valentine's Day... Everybody has someone on this day... Everyone except me, that is. I mean... I have EVERYTHING, and yet... I don't got anyone and he does! '''The scene cuts to Greed running away from Lust, but failing. There are two R.O.Bs in the background. '''Greed: AT TA TA, GET AWAY, GET AWAY, SHOO, GET AWAY FROM ME, I DON'T WANT- *Lust catches up* Oh. Lust: Don't worry Greed, it'll all be over soon. After all... We can always use the money for... Other stuff~ Greed: No, no no - '''Greed is thrown to the ground by Lust and gets dragged away by his hanging rope. Greed: SEND. HELP. R.O.B: My lovely Famicom unit. I've been meaning to ask this question... Famicom: Yes, R.O.B? Anything. R.O.B: Will you be my special somebody for Valentine's day? Famicom: But R.O.B, we were not programmed to love... R.O.B falls to the ground and starts shouting at the sky. R.O.B: CURSE YOU SAKURAI, FOR NOT ALLOWING US TO LOVE! CURSE YOOOOOOOOOUUUU! The camera goes back to Wario. Wario: Some of them don't even want love, and they run away. I ask... Why? The scene cuts to another running scene, this time with Pac-Man. ' Pac-Man: NO, NO, NO, NO, NO! Pinky: Come on, Pacums, just one little smooch? Pac-Man: YOU. SMEE-AUGH! *falls off* Fawful: *gasp* Fawful hears them! The yell of angry hornets! But these hornets are filled which such an evil feeling only known as love... YAGH! *runs off* Tingle: Love smells, I wanna take a nap... Bowser Jr.: Hey. Can I be an annoying running gag with you? Tingle: EW! What are you doing?! Bowser Jr.: Just for fun? Tingle: NOOO, I'M GONNA EXPLODE! Bowser Jr.: Not this time! *jumps away* Tingle indeed explodes and falls off. 'Wario: It's just so annoying! Waluigi: Hey, Wario. Wario: WHAT THE -- *falls off* ...Waluigi. What are you doing? Waluigi: I just wanted a dramatic way to introduce myself. Anyway, what are you lamenting about? Why are you so sad? Wario: It's that dumb holiday again. Valentine's Day! It always makes me so upset because I don't have anybody, and everyone else does! Waluigi: Maybe it's because you're a bad guy? Wario: Waluigi. Listen to me. Villains are supposed to be sexy. I mean, look over there, you see bad guys with mates all the time! LOOK. The scene cuts to some villains paired with other people. ' Betrayus: And this is when my afternoon went from good... to perfect~ Rita T: I don't need this... Propeller Knight: *humming to self* Enchantress: *gasp* Propeller Knight... I'LL STEAL HIM! NO ONE WILL KNOW! *proceeds to do so* Propeller Knight: Honh honh honh honh! Head Zombie: Doc, why are we here? Dr. Zomboss: You see, there's no one else with us on this holiday. So I thought we could spend it... Together. Head Zombie: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA- Coney: YES! YES! It's confirmed! It's confirmed! *whispers to the camera* And now I'm gonna take his pants! Coney does that, much to a negative reaction. 'Dr. Zomboss: Huh? WHERE ARE MY PANTS?! Coney: Go get em', tiger! 'Cause Newspaper and I are gonna have some fun! Newspaper Zombie: Uh-oh. No, no, Coney, put me down. Norm: So! Mr. Gun, meet Mrs. Gun! She's got some nice ammunition too! Bang, bang, bang, bang, bang! I can't wait to use these... Coney: Come on Norm, we gotta have three players! Norm: Oh, boy! Newspaper Zombie: Three players, for what? Coney: For the most intense game known to mankind... MARIO PARTY! Newspaper Zombie: Oh no. Norm: Oh, yay! I love Mario Party! Coney: LET'S DO IT! *the three run off* Dr. Zomboss: Count me in! *follows while dragging Head Zombie along with him* Head Zombie: Ow, ow, ow, ow, ow. The scene switches to the plant side of the spectrum. ' Royal Hypno Flower: Look at them, running off to play Mario Party. How pathetic. Citron: Yeah... They aren't really that bad now that I think about it. Switch to the Mario cast... Bowser: Alright, Rosy. You and me, one on one, we're gonna have ourselves a nice round of Smash Bros. Rosalina: You are going down. Bowser: Aw yeah, I love it when she's competitive! Let's do it! They run off, and it goes back to Wario and Waluigi. 'Wario: How come Bowser of all people gets to be with someone but not ME?! I have power! I have money! I am everything that a girl can want, so why does no one want to be with Wario?! Waluigi: Maybe it's because you're ugly? Wario: ... I WILL SUE YOU! Aviator: This holiday's quite- huh? What have we got down there? It looks like two plumbers are fighting eachother for a magical stick of truth! Wario and Waluigi continue to brawl with each other. 'Aviator: So boys, what the hullabaloo about? You two fighting over the magical stick of truth? Wario: Ngh! ''*throws Waluigi* No, you stupid helicopter man! We are fighting because Waluigi said I was ugly, because I can't get a girl on VALENTINE'S DAY! Aviator: Here, let me turn the mic off for you... Listen here, Wario. One way of getting someone, or anyone for that matter, is by showing what you can do, your natural talent, being yourself! Wario: Nachowhowhatnow? Sounds like an explosive. Aviator: Alright, look... What are you good at doing? Wario: Scamming people. Aviator: Hmmmmm, try something else. Wario: Eating lots of garlic. Aviator: No. Wario: Farting. Aviator: No. Wario: Smashing people with my butt. Aviator: No! Think of something YOU are good at. Wario: Hm... Oh! Riding my motorcycle! I'm REALLY good at motorcycle tricks. Aviator: That's it! You found yourself a natural talent! Now all we have to do is find a lucky lil' lady who wants you! '''Aviator carries Wario into the air. Aviator: Come with me, Wario! We are gonna have ourselves a ball. Wow, you really are heavy... Wario: Sorry, I eat a lot. Bye, Waluigi! Waluigi: NO, TAKE ME WITH YOU! UUUGHHH, GOTTA STAY DOWN HERE, IT'S SO STUPID! *hits head against wall many times* NYENYENYENYENYENENENENENEEEbleh. The scene changes yet again, this time to Mega Man, Fox, and Falco. '''Fox: *chuckles to self* Already looking like he's ready to steal some powers, don't you think, Falco? Falco: Oh yeah, I agree. Looks like the the lil' Blue Bomber here wants himself some new friends. Personally, I prefer the air. On him. Fox: This is gonna be fun. Let's get him. Beck: Oh no, you don't. If anyone's going to be getting him, it's me. That'll be more like it. Mega Man: La, la la, la la-- Huh? Fox and Falco: FIRE!! Mega Man: Uh oh. '''They manage to take down Mega Man with a single attack. Beck: Aw, nuts! And with that out of the way, we now switch to quite a troublesome matter between Roy and Pom Pom. ' Roy: Aw, come on Pomsie, it'll be only for one day! Pom Pom: No. Roy: Aw, pleeeeaaase? Pom Pom: No. Roy: Pretty pretty pleeeeaaase? Growing annoyed at Roy's whining, Pom Pom literally hits him in the face and knocks him down. Roy: ...I deserve it. The scene switches to Haxorus and Hydreigon at the edge. Hydreigon: Dude man, this is gonna be sweet! We're gonna see so many bands, and we're gonna score and... and... I'm nervous. Haxorus: Mm, it's alright Hydreigon. There's always next year. Hydreigon: Okay. Haxorus: Let's go home. The two then start walking together, chatting. Hydreigon: It's just I'm not really interested in girls, Haxorus. Haxorus: What? Hydreigon: I dunno... if it means anything if we could... hang out a little more? Haxorus: Mmm... Sure, why not? Hydreigon: Thanks man, means a lot. Haxorus: No problem dude, I understand. The two then hug it out, then the scene cuts to Wario and Aviator. Aviator: Here you go buddy, out of harm's way! All the while I look for a lovely little lady for you~ *flies off* Wario: *looks at Monstro* '''I guess I'm supposed to talk with you. Monstro: Nyerp. '''Avi then looks at all of the many couples around the area, trying to find a single girl. Aviator: Let me see here... Hmm... hmmm... Camera cuts to Kirby and Jigglypuff interacting, then the camera cuts to a Bob-omb with Grinnade, whom is playing to the tune of the Bob-omb Battlefield theme with floppy disks sounds. Bob-omb: I don't care who you are, but you have good taste in music! *the two then proceed to dance together* Camera cuts to Bobby and Eve Bobby: I don't care. Eve: Whatever. In Avi's point of view, he tries to search for some ladies, though seeing some couples on the way here. Aviator: Let's see here... *Toad and Toadette* 'Nope. '*Bobby and Eve* 'Ah, nope. '*Ludwig and Chammy* 'Mm, nope. '*Bob-omb and Grinnade* 'Nope. '''Peashooter and Sunflower* '''Ugh, don't even get me started... '*Gengar and Mismagius* 'Nope. '*He then sees Plague Knight and Mona waltzing whilst the Bird Nerds are watching in the background* '''Aww, look at them! Looks like they've got alchemy. Bird Nerd #1: Yeah you go boss! Hype! Bird Nerd #2: I'm hungry. Bird Nerd #3: Shut up! We have to watch the boss! He's got two left feet! Bird Nerd #2: Oops, I forgot. Myeheheheh... '''Aviator then spots Marie all alone, searching for someone. Aviator: Hello, what do we have here? Looks like a little squid girl who wants herself a little of... freshening up. Marie: What. *Callie then comes in with The Lamb* '''Callie, I swear, you have the weirdest taste in men. Callie: Ah come on, he can fly! Plus he's really cool lookin'~ The Lamb: Heh, I look cool probably. Callie: Let's go! The Lamb: I can carry you in the air, because I can fly! Whee! Marie: Ohh... this is stupid. The Lamb: And now off we go to the Sheol, because the Sheol is cool! Callie: Can I carry you? The Lamb: No. '''Callie then proceeds to beat up the Lamb, thus the roles have now switched between them as Callie carries The Lamb. Callie: Which way boy? You're my navigation~ The Lamb grumbles, then the camera cuts back to Aviator. Aviator: Looks like we found the prize! Now I just gotta find some eyes, and by eyes, I mean Wario of course! *heads his way back to Wario* Setting cuts back to Wario and Monstro talking to eachother. Wario: So, what's your sign? Monstro: Crayons. Wario: I should have known. Aviator: Wario my man! Good news! We found ourselves a lovely little lady for you! Looks like it's Marie too. Wario: Okay... Aviator: Go in there! Introduce yourself, and impress her. Wario: Okay. *heads his way to Marie* Marie is minding her own business, a little bit sad until Wario shows up. Wario: Oh hello there, my name is Wario, and I like money. Aviator: Ugghh... he's gonna blow it... Marie: Oh what do you know! My name's Marie, and I like money too! Aviator: What's this?! It looks like we got ourselves a shocking turn of events folks! Wario: I used all my money to save up on a new motorcycle. Wanna see a few tricks I can do? Marie: Well I'm not really waiting for anyone, so sure! Why not? Wario: Alright! Here I go! Wario then brings out his motorcycle, proceeds to show it off, and drives to Marie. Wario: So, this is my motorbike. I just got it recently but, lemme just say I can pull off quite a few tricks. Marie: Hm, prove it~ Wario: Alright, you're on! Go! Wario then shows off his motorcycle tricks, catching quite a crowd around him to see what he's doing. Marie: Hm! I'm impressed~ Mario: Wow Wario! You got-a moves! You're-a number one! Wahoo! Yoshi: Wow, a performance! Poochy: Arf. Wario then shows off more of his motorcycle tricks, then drawing a flaming "M" on the road. Wario: That W-- *cough*! That M stands for... Marie. Marie: *chuckles* Well color me impressed! Callie: How come you can't make art!? *The Lamb grumbles* Aviator: There you go, tiger! Wario: I'm-a number one! All of the sudden, Tingle falls from the sky due to his last explosion Tingle: AUUGHH! Wario: What the-!? Tingle: *lands right on Wario's motorcycle* 'Hi, I'm Tingle, I'm gonna explode! Wario: Uh-oh. '*the bike then explodes, launching Wario* 'Wahahahario!! '*he face plants into a wall, injuring his face* Mario: WARIO! Luigi: WARIO! The Mario Bros. rush into action as they see an injured Wario in need of help. Wario: Oooohhh... Mario... I need an ambulance... Luigi: Oh no... oh nonononono... Wario: If I don't make it, three words I gotta tell you: "D'oh I missed!" Ugh... Luigi: Someone call an ambulance! Quick! The waddle dees are then seen on the action, taking Wario with them. Luigi: Waddle dees... Mario: What's-a gonna happen to our cousin? Waddle Dee: Well lucky for you, Tingle's explosions aren't meant to cause major fractures-- Waluigi: *suddenly rushes in, distressed* 'He's gonna die isn't he?! TELL ME DOCTOR HE'S GONNA DIE!! Waddle Dee: Get off of me. '*pushes Waluigi away* 'As I was going to say: He only has a minor nose fracture, as well as one of his arms being broken. But a little minor surgery should be able to fix it no problem. Mario: How long do you think he's gonna be in there? Waddle Dee: I'd say three days give or take. Alright, we'll be seeing you. Waluigi: I'LL NEVER FORGET YOU, WARIO! I CAN'T! '*gets on Wario* Waddle Dee: Sir, please get off the patient. Waluigi: No! No! No! Waddle Dee: Sir! Get off the patient! Waluigi: No! I refuse! *he gets tossed away by the Waddle Dee though* Waddle Dee: Let's go. '*the two then try to lift up Wario* '''One, and a two... '*lifts him up* '''Agh, he weighs a ton...! Come on Wario, you can do it...! Marie: Poor Wario... Luigi: I wonder what's gonna happen to him in the hospital? Mario: I have no idea Luigi, I have no idea... Category:Scripts Category:Holiday Specials